


On Romantic Dinners and First Times (Twice)

by LadyKatWrites



Series: Exploring You Series [5]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatWrites/pseuds/LadyKatWrites
Summary: Casey and Izzie finally get the alone time they have been craving for months, and they make the most of it.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Series: Exploring You Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624249
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245





	1. Casey

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little different from the previous ones. I originally planned on writing it from Izzie's POV, but someone told me that they would love to see it in Casey's POV. That gave me an idea, and I decided to write the story twice. Chapter 1 is the whole night from Casey's point of view. Chapter 2 is the exact same evening and events from Izzie's point of view.
> 
> You could read the two versions back to back if you want or just do one at a time and get to experience their first time twice. You can choose to read either chapter first. Totally up to you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I can guarantee that Casey and Izzie will. :-)

Casey sucks in a calming breath and looks at the brown sticky mess in the pan in front of her, then turns to the additional three pans already piled in the sink: one full of burnt chocolate, one with a runny watery chocolate mixture, and one with just a solid chunk of crystalized chocolate. _How is that even possible?_

Given the options, and the time on the clock, Casey decides that this batch of melted chocolate will have to do. She grabs the container of cold strawberries from the fridge and rinses them off in the sink. She tries to dry them thoroughly, like the website said to, and then she dips one into the chocolate. She pulls it out and frowns as half of the chocolate slides off and back into the pan. She dips it again…same result. Sighing, she puts the strawberry down on the serving tray and spoons some of the chocolate mixture onto it instead. That seems to work. The next strawberry and the one after that both receive the same treatment, but about halfway through the carton of fruit, something about the chocolate mixture (or maybe the strawberries) changes enough that the chocolate stays on the berries.

With her job made easier, Casey’s mind begins to fast forward to tonight. This is the very first night that she and Izzie are going to get to be alone in her house since they started dating months ago, and Casey wants to make sure that it is something special. 

She has thought about how tonight should go almost non-stop for the past three days. Ever since she found out from her brother that she would have the house to herself. Surprisingly, it is not the prospect of having sex with Izzie for the first time that is worrying her. (Well, it had worried her at first, but she had managed to work out those nerves quite satisfactorily.) Now, it is more about wanting to create the perfect night for them. They have had almost no alone time, and Casey has had enough of rushed encounters stolen in quiet corners.

Surprisingly, Casey decided pretty quickly that she wanted to do something really romantic for Izzie. Generally, romance is way out of Casey’s comfort zone, but it seemed right for tonight. 

Unfortunately, she knew that she would need some help with crafting said romance, and that meant going to other resources for help...and the only resources she had were her family.

Therefore, Casey spent Thursday trying to get romance advice out of Elsa and Doug without them suspecting what she wanted it for. First, she asked her mom if she remembered anything super romantic that her dad had ever done for her. Luckily, her parents are in the throws of a full blown relationship revival, so Elsa happily recounted the story of one of the first dates Doug had ever taken her on: to a tiny Italian restaurant where there was a live string quartet playing on a little stage, and the owner came by your table to make sure you were having the perfect evening. Casey tuned out most of the sappy extra details her mom added, but her mind locked in on the essentials.

_Italian food_ \- check  
 _Classical music_ \- check

Then she talked to her dad. He was less helpful with big romantic gesture stuff, but he did tell her that he loved when he and Elsa were first married and she would be waiting for him when he got off work with a home cooked dinner. (“You’re mom always cooks the best food. Way better than any restaurant.”) And they would eat it on their wedding china because they had forgotten to register for any regular plates. Casey weeded out the 50s housewife-like aspects of this one, but she gleaned one useful idea.

_Classy plates_ \- check

Sam had been the one to suggest the chocolate covered strawberries. He added a caveat that he couldn’t guarantee their success rate, since they hadn’t worked on the first girl he had given them to. (“I suspect you’ll have more success, though, Casey, since Izzie isn’t your therapist.”)

_Chocolate covered strawberries_ \- check

Now it’s Saturday night, and Casey glances over at the table that holds the results of her research. She is pretty proud of her efforts. Not only did she find her parent’s wedding china, but also some crystal wine glasses and a fancy tablecloth. She also grabbed the candle holders her mom usually saves for their holiday dinners. Now the table is all set, and it definitely does look romantic.

For the food, Casey has decided not to risk cooking herself. She ordered from the local Italian place, and the delivery guy will be arriving really soon. _Now if only she can get these strawberries done._

Casey reaches her hand automatically down into the plastic container to pick up another berry, but meets only the smooth, wet plastic of the bottom. Apparently, she had finished them all without really paying attention. She looks down at the tray to survey her work. Some of the berries are barely dipped at all, while others are completely covered in chocolate. Oh well. She really needs to get the kitchen clean before Izzie gets here. 

Just as she is filling the sink with soapy water, she hears a knock on the door.

Casey turns off the water, grabs the pile of cash for the delivery guy off the kitchen island, and trots over to the door. When it swings open, though, it is definitely not the Italian food. She quickly stuffs the wad of cash into her pocket.

“Izzie?” Her surprise gets the better of her, and she totally forgets her carefully planned out romantic greeting she had prepared earlier. “I thought you were the delivery guy! What are you doing here? You’re, like, super early!” 

Izzie glances past her into the house then her gaze returns to Casey, “I’m so sorry! I was just so excited to get here… Can I come in anyway, though?”

Whoops. “Yeah, definitely, sorry, I just…” she steps out of the way so that her girlfriend can come in the door. Her eyes travel immediately back to the kitchen where her carefully crafted surprise is waiting, along with a bunch of dirty dishes. “Um, I was making a surprise for you, and it is taking me a LOT longer than I thought it would, so--”

“Oh!” Izzie says, and Casey feels a little leap in her chest at the tone of pleasure in Izzie’s voice. “Yeah, no problem. You can keep going. I mean, I won’t look. Actually, I was hoping to go upstairs and use your shower?” She looks a little sheepish, and Casey kicks herself a little for making her girlfriend feel at all bad about getting there early. 

Casey takes a breath to respond, but when she looks at her girlfriend, she notices that those brown eyes are focused not on her face, but rather at what she is wearing. Casey glances down at herself and-- shit. Shit, shit, shit. She had totally forgotten that she is currently wearing Elsa’s gag gift “Moms Do It Best In The Kitchen” apron over the top of her clothes. Still, she can recover from this.

“Go ahead. You can definitely use the shower… Speaking of which, sorry about this,” she gestures with her hands down her body. “I expected everything to be ready by now, but I should have known better than to attempt something in the kitchen. I’m just cleaning up in there, then I’ll be up to take my own shower because, obviously, this isn’t exactly what I was planning on wearing tonight.”

“It isn’t?” Izzie has that mischievous glint in her eyes that Casey knows all too well, “Because, I am finding the sexy mom look really appealing on you, Newton.” She ends with a wink. Casey loves when Izzie winks, it is like sexy kryptonite. _Pull yourself together, Casey!_

She decides to match Izzie’s teasing tone. “Eew, get out of here, nerd. I do not want to be thinking about my mom right now!”

She watches as Izzie makes her way upstairs carefully not looking into the kitchen. She can already tell that Izzie is on board with whatever is going to happen tonight, and a little thrill goes through her.

She turns to close the door and sees that a delivery driver is pulling into the driveway. She fishes the cash back out of her pocket and heads outside to meet him. 

The food smells delicious as she carries it inside, and now that she is over the shock of Izzie being here early, she is feeling good again. This night is going to be fun. She just needs to clear up the disaster that is the kitchen.

\---------------

The dishes are clean or in the dishwasher. Before leaving the kitchen, Casey decides to steal one of the chocolate covered strawberries from the platter in the fridge, and it actually tastes really good. For the final touch, Casey puts the delivery food onto some platters because the styrofoam boxes really destroy the whole point of the fancy table setting. She heads for the living room and queues up on the music on the speakers, ready to turn on when she and Izzie have dinner. 

She heads up the stairs and walks into her room, expecting Izzie to be there. However, at the sight of her girlfriend, something inside of Casey does a flip flop. Izzie is not wearing the clothes she had shown up in. Instead, she is sitting on her bed in a strapless top that shows off the entirety of her gorgeous shoulders, and a tight fitting short skirt hug her muscular thighs. Her silky dark hair falls a little bit over her face, as it always does, and as she looks up at Casey, she brushes it back behind an ear. Gone is the Izzie that nannies for little kids and gets straight A’s at school. Here in Casey’s room is some sort of sexy identical twin Izzie, and Casey is all for it.

Izzie is absolutely stunning, and Casey desperately wants to kiss her. Suddenly, she realizes that she totally can kiss her. Izzie is her actual girlfriend. She is here specifically because she wants Casey to kiss her. Casey climbs onto the bed and leans in, bringing their lips together gently. She can tell that she takes Izzie by surprise with the sudden move, but then the smaller girl is pulling her in, and Casey could get lost in the feeling. She lets the kiss continue for a bit, but then breaks away. She knows she needs to get cleaned up, and she really does want Izzie to see all of what she has prepared downstairs. There will be plenty of time to kiss on her bed later tonight...although thinking about that is just going to make her forget everything else, so she jumps off the bed. “I’m just going to…” she motions with her thumb over her shoulder toward the shower, but she can’t bring herself to turn away from Izzie. She backs up into the bathroom keeping her eyes on the smaller girl until the door is closed.

She turns on the water in the shower and climbs in. She is lathering up her hair when she hears the door open and Izzie’s voice calling to her, “Is it OK if I go downstairs?”

“Sure! Just don’t go in the kitchen, OK?” She wants to keep the surprise intact as long as possible. The original plan had been to greet Izzie at the door all debonaire and sweep her into the kitchen, strains of classical music in the background. That plan has gone by the wayside, but there is no way Casey is giving up on their romantic evening together.

Casey steps out of the shower and towels off her hair and body. She goes to her closet and gets out the red polo shirt and black shorts that she bought for tonight. It isn’t exactly the sexiest outfit, but Casey really feels her best when she is in clothes she is comfortable in. Plus, the cut of this particular shirt really accentuates her new muscle tone, so she thinks Izzie will like it. _And hopefully I won’t be wearing clothes for that much of the evening,_ Casey thinks.

She leaves her room and heads back downstairs to meet Izzie in the living room. She can see her girlfriend sitting comfortably on the couch, and the raven haired girl turns her head to watch as she comes down the stairs. She can see from Izzie’s expression that she definitely does like the outfit. Casey almost feels like a movie star coming down a red carpet the way Izzie’s eyes are glued to her.

The smaller girl is like a magnet, pulling Casey towards her, and Casey doesn’t resist the urge to walk right into Izzie’s space and put her hands on the smaller girl’s waist posessively. Izzie leans up to kiss her, and Casey brings her head down to meet her in the middle. They stand like that, kissing languidly in the living room, taking their time, just as Casey had envisioned for tonight. There is no need to rush this time. They are wonderfully alone in this house. 

When Izzie pulls back, Casey does the same. She glances into the kitchen all of sudden a little nervous that maybe her big romantic gesture is going to be too silly or too corny. Maybe she should have kept things simpler, like she usually does.

But then she hears the excitement in Izzie’s voice when the girl asks, “So, can I see the surprise now?”

Casey smiles and decides that it’s too late now to change anything. Maybe she’ll just try to temper expectations a little, “Yep. You can. I mean, it isn’t anything big. I just, I wanted to make something a little special for us… for you, tonight.”

She takes Izzie’s hand and leads her into the kitchen. She watches as Izzie takes in the table and the food and the sparkling grape juice that Casey had decided on for their drink. She figured it would make more sense than just putting water in the nice crystal wine glasses. But then she sees Izzie eyeing the drinks and she realizes that she might think it is champagne or something.

“It’s just sparkling grape juice. I hope that is OK. I really want to remember tonight, and if I start drinking wine…” 

Izzie doesn’t look disappointed at all, and Casey breathes a sigh of relief. She feels Izzie squeeze her hand as she says, “Yeah, that sounds great, actually. I want that, too. To remember tonight, I mean.” “The food smells amazing, by the way. Should we eat?”

At that question, Casey becomes aware that she is actually starving. She has eaten almost nothing today, since she was so busy preparing for tonight. 

“Yes, definitely,” she says. “I hope you like chicken parm, it is one of my favorites and Coach never lets me eat it anymore on regular training days.”

Luckily, Izzie apparently loves chicken parm too, as she answers enthusiastically, and the two girls sit down to enjoy the meal.

As they both pile food onto their plates, Casey decides that she should probably fess up to what she is sure Izzie already suspects, “I didn’t make it, though,” Casey says. “It’s take out, but I promise it is the best around.” 

More than once today, Casey had wished that she inherited her mom’s skills in the kitchen, but as she puts a piece of chicken in her mouth, this isn’t one of those moments. The food is excellent. Ordering was totally the right way to go.

It is obvious that both girls are hungry. They don’t really talk, as they are both concentrating on eating their food, but Casey also hopes that Izzie is finding this dinner as romantic as she hoped it would be. As a result, she is constantly glancing up to watch her girlfriend. It seems like Izzie is enjoying everything. The food is delicious, and Casey has to admit that the special china is a nice touch. Her dad was right. Her mom had been right about the Italian, too, and the--

Casey bolts upright, pushing her chair back suddenly and obviously surprising her girlfriend.

“I forgot the music!” she says. She runs quickly into the living room to press start on the playlist she had found called “Romantic Classical.” When she tries to get it to play, however, something isn’t quite right. The music isn’t coming out of any of the speakers, although it says on her phone that it is playing. Casey curses this stupid complicated home sound system that Sam had brought home from Techtropolis. Finally, she figures out the problem (something to do with the bluetooth connection) and heads back into the kitchen.

Izzie is waiting for her, and as she notices the music, she gives Casey a sweet smile and reaches across the table to grab Casey’s hand. “Thank you for this. I really love it,” she says genuinely.

Casey can’t help breaking into a broad grin. This is exactly what she was hoping for. Izzie loves it, and she loves Izzie, and tonight is just right. “Oh good. I was a little worried that it might come off too cheesy or something.”

Izzie responds with a blush, “Well, it is just the right amount of cheesy for me.”

Casey silently thanks Elsa and Doug in her head. Sometimes there are things that her parents are useful for. Apparently, advice on romance is one of them, although you would have been hard pressed to get Casey to admit that fact even a week ago.

Now that she has settled into the meal, Casey is able to relax a little and she asks Izzie about her day watching the kids.

“Oh, it was the same as usual. The kids are generally pretty good, but I have definitely decided that six is way too many. They are so loud all of the time, and I am constantly losing track of them in the house,” Izzie sighs a little. Casey realizes that Izzie looks pretty tired actually. _Well, hopefully tonight will help with that,_ Casey thinks as she pours them both more sparkling grape juice.

It takes them quite a while longer to finish eating, as the both go back for seconds on the food, but eventually they are done. Casey gets up and clears off the table, since she knows she is not going to want to do it later, and she doesn’t want to waste all of the good leftovers or have too much cleaning up to do in the morning before her parents get home.

Once that job is done, she thinks about what they should do next. She could suggest that they watch a movie or something, but that often puts Izzie to sleep even on a night that she isn’t that tired. Casey decides that she should instead move on to her next romantic gesture. 

“Shall we take our dessert in the living room?” she asks in a mock formal voice which doesn’t sound nearly as romantic as she was going for. 

Apparently Izzie shares that opinion because she rolls her eyes and says, “OK, OK, that is too cheesy.”

“OK, fine, but I promise the next part will be good.” Casey is sure that Izzie actually will like the dessert she has planned, so she rushes her girlfriend into the living room .

She heads back to the kitchen and pulls the strawberries out of the fridge. She looks down at her creations. Maybe Izzie will see past their appearance and appreciate that Casey had tried really hard? Well, she can hope. At least she knows that they taste amazing.

She brings the tray into the living room and sits down next to her girlfriend. She can see that Izzie is staring at the treats. She decides she better save her girlfriend the effort of trying to compliment them or something. “So it turns out they were a lot harder to make than I thought. I probably should have just bought them like Sam suggested.”

Luckily, Izzie seems willing to give the sweets a try, and at her first bite, Casey can see that she is definitely appreciating how amazing they taste.

“Ooooh,” she moans, “These are actually amazing.” 

Izzie’s moan, combined with the way her tongue comes out to lick the chocolate left on her lips, shoots a dagger of pleasure straight through Casey. Her mouth suddenly goes dry as she stares at Izzie. _Could her girlfriend be more sexy?_

“What?” Casey shakes her head clear and realizes that her mouth is dry because it has been hanging open. “Oh. Good. Thanks. I’m glad they taste better than they look.” She grabs a strawberry herself, and pointedly doesn’t look at Izzie for the next few minutes. She doesn’t want to jump the girl right here on the couch, but Sam was right about these strawberries. Any food that can elicit that kind of response from her girlfriend is worth the hours that they took in the kitchen.

“Hmmm. Sam didn’t warn me about how messy these would be,” she says a little while later looking down at the chocolate coating her fingers. “Be back in a minute!” She stands up to go grab some napkins from the kitchen.

She is just getting them off the counter, when she feels another body press up against her from behind. The napkin in her hands is snatched away from her by Izzie’s hands reaching around her from behind, and then it disappears as she pulls them back.

The form of her girlfriend pressed against her from behind (hips into Casey’s thighs, and soft breasts rising and falling with Izzie’s breaths against her back) is extremely distracting, and Casey’s mind goes blank for a minute before she remembers that she is supposed to be cleaning off the chocolate still covering her hands.

As she finishes getting off the last of the chocolate, she feels Izzie’s hot breath on her back as the smaller girl says, “Thank you again for this, Casey.” 

The sound of her name out of her girlfriend’s mouth catches Casey a little off guard. Izzie almost never calls her that, but right now it makes the moment seem more intimate. Like something has shifted in the air around them.

She feels Izzie’s body shift away from her a little, and she turns to face the girl behind her. Izzie’s eyes are darker than usual as she looks at Casey, and a little flush of pink has come over her face. Casey watches as Izzie bites her lip a little and then says the words that Casey has been anticipating for the last three days. “Can we go upstairs now?”

Casey definitely doesn’t need to be asked twice. She takes her girlfriend’s hand and leads her toward the stairs. The butterflies are back in her stomach as she climbs the stairs, and she glances back to watch Izzie follow behind her.

Casey is about to take the most beautiful girl she has ever seen, the one she has wanted since before she even knew she could want another girl, to her room so that they can have sex for the first time. Reality is sinking in, and Casey is a little nervous, but she is definitely ready for this. 

\------------------

By the time they make the short trip to Casey’s bedroom, her hands have started to shake and her breathing has heightened far beyond what a trip up the stairs usually requires. The bed in the middle of the room somehow seems bigger to Casey. She stands at the end of it, then turns to Izzie and takes her hands. She knows that she needs to anchor herself somehow. She wants them both to be comfortable with what they are doing.

When she looks down at Izzie, she lets herself get lost in those familiar brown eyes. This is the face of her best friend, her favorite person, and Casey feels safe here with Izzie. She pulls her in for a kiss, and wraps her arms around the smaller girl’s waist and shoulders in a way that has become a familiar habit. She feels Izzie’s soft hands on her face, holding her, and they let their lips move together. 

Casey deepens the kiss and the feeling of Izzie’s tongue in her mouth makes her legs start to go weak. Casey craves more contact. She slowly begins to guide Izzie toward the bed, and when they reach it, Izzie crawls up to put her head on the pillow and Casey climbs over her. 

Casey lowers her body over her girlfriend, bringing one of her legs between Izzie’s shorter ones and slotting their hips together. She brings her lips down to Izzie’s and kisses her more passionately than before. She opens up the kiss and lets her tongue explore more freely in Izzie’s mouth. Izzie tastes like chocolate and Italian food, and it sends a little thrill through Casey, because this is exactly what she hoped tonight would be.

She feels Izzie’s hands start to stroke her back and shoulders, caressing her and grabbing at her shirt as the kiss becomes more frantic. Then Izzie’s hands are at the bottom of her shirt, tugging at it. Casey knows what the other girl is asking, and she sits back up to pull the red polo over her head. She is wearing only her bra now. Just a plain white one. One of the few non-sports bras that she owns.

She looks down at her girlfriend lying beneath her. Her dark hair spread across the pillows, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breaths, and the flushed wanton look in her face. _God, Casey wants this girl so badly._

“You too,” she hears herself say, and Izzie sits up in front of her, lifting her arms so that Casey can help her remove her top.

Casey’s breath catches in her throat. The removal of Izzie’s shirt has left her naked from the waist up. Izzie’s breasts are displayed for Casey to see, and they are more gorgeous than Casey could have ever imagined. She is just about to lie back down and give them the attention she so desperately wants to give them, when she sees that Izzie is looking pointedly towards Casey’s own bra. Casey willingly removes it and feels the air on her naked chest as she does so. 

Part of her wants to feel self conscious with the way that Izzie is staring at her breasts, but then she sees her girlfriend bring up her hand and touch them so tenderly. Izzie’s fingers exploring over her feel so good, and Casey sits perfectly still, letting the other girl touch her. This is probably the most intimate thing she has ever done, and it starts to create an urgency within Casey. A throbbing starts deep inside of her, desire and love for this girl taking over her every thought.

Eventually, Casey can’t wait any longer to do her own exploration of Izzie’s body. She lowers her down to the bed and starts kissing along Izzie’s neck. The other girl pulls her chin back to allow Casey more access, and she takes advantage of the opportunity to taste and explore every inch of soft skin with her lips and tongue, stopping when she hears Izzie suck in a breath or whimper to lavish that spot with extra attention.

Izzie is obviously enjoying what Casey is doing, but Casey’s mind is on where she is going next. She kisses down Izzie’s chest until she reaches the soft mounds of Izzie’s breasts. Casey can feel her own desire heighten, and the wetness slowly starting to build between her own legs, as she drags her mouth over Izzie’s breast. She kisses and licks at it, and, when she reaches the sensitive nipple, she takes it into her mouth. She flicks it with her tongue and rolls it between her lips. Izzie is writhing beneath her. She brings her hand up to attend to Izzie’s other breast as well, and she revels at how this seems to make the girl beneath her come apart. She takes her time, enjoying these new feelings and experiences, and she takes her time before moving to Izzie’s other breast. 

She stays lost in the heady feeling of kissing and sucking at the other girl’s breasts until she feels Izzie reach down and pull her face back up for another deep kiss. Then the smaller girl catches Casey off guard, flipping their positions to that Casey is now underneath her girlfriend. She can feel Izzie’s leg slotted between her own, and that little but of pressure on her core is electric.

The feeling of Izzie on top of her is so intimate: their breasts touching, their breath mingling together. Casey closes her eyes and soaks in the feeling, and then she feels Izzie’s hair tickle her chest and a hot mouth and tongue are kissing the base of her neck. Izzie is using the tip of her tongue to dip into the areas of soft skin around Casey’s collar bone, and with each motion of her mouth, a tingling of pleasure shoots through Casey’s nerves. Casey’s skin feels like it is on fire. Izzie kisses up Casey’s neck and brings her mouth up far enough to nip just beneath Casey’s ear, Casey can’t hold back a moan of pleasure.

Casey’s eyes are still shut, letting the sensation of Izzie’s touch wash over her. She feels as her girlfriend moves down from her neck toward her chest, and her heart starts beating faster in anticipation. She feels Izzie’s breath on her nipple, and she expects the contact that is coming, but it doesn’t come. She opens her eyes and looks down toward Izzie, who is hovering with her mouth just over Casey’s breast and her eyes turned up towards Casey’s face. Casey realizes that Izzie is making sure that she wants this, and in response, Casey arches her back up toward Izzie, initiating the touch. Izzie takes control and starts sucking and flicking at Casey’s nipple. The warm mouth of her girlfriend on her breast is an unbelievable sensation, and Casey feels the rush of heat to her center. She starts grinding against Izzie’s leg. Izzie’s other hand is roaming her body causing goosebumps to form all along its path.

Casey grinds harder and harder, craving Izzie’s touch where she needs it most. Izzie seems to understand what she needs. She sits back so she can pop open the button of Casey’s shorts. Casey watches as she pulls down her shorts and underwear. She is totally comfortable in front of Izzie now like this. 

She lets Izzie’s eyes roam over her body and hears her say breathlessly, “You are so beautiful, Casey.”

The compliment makes Casey blush, “You are, too, you know. I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful in my entire life.” She replies in kind, happy to know that every word she is saying is genuine.

It’s Izzie’s turn to blush at this.

“But I feel like one of us is overdressed right now,” she adds, noticing that Izzie still is wearing her skirt.

Casey watches as Izzie quickly removes the clothing, and returns to the bed completely naked. She gasps as Izzie lays up against her. Her girlfriend is smooth and soft and warm, and the intimacy of being naked in bed with her best friend and the girl she loves is amazing.

She turns and begins touching Izzie. Exploring with her hands the shape and feel of her. The contrasting soft and hard of her curves, and the way her skin trembles at Casey’s touch. Izzie’s hands are roaming her body as well, and then Izzie rolls them again so that she is on top of Casey, supporting herself with one hand and letting the other slide slowly up and down along Casey’s outer thigh. Casey feels Izzie’s hand move over and to the inside of her thigh, her fingers trailing up and down, driving Casey wild with the nearness to where she most wants the other girl’s touch. Casey feels Izzie shift and come up to kiss her. Casey responds passionately to Izzie’s lips. Trying to show her how ready she is for this. As Izzie lingers on the kiss, Casey is getting more desperate until she can’t handle it anymore. “Izzie, I need you to touch me. Please. Touch me now.”

Apparently, that is what Izzie was waiting to hear, because then Izzie’s fingers are there, moving in the slick wetness, and Casey feels two strong fingers plunge inside of her. The sensation makes her arch her back, bringing Izzie’s fingers deeper and deeper. Izzie starts pumping her fingers in and out of Casey, hooking her fingers to drag them along inside of her. Touching spots that take Casey higher than she has ever been before. Tension is starting to build in Casey’s muscles and there is a liquid feeling to her lower body that Casey has never experienced before. It makes her pant and grind down on Izzie’s hand. She is so close to release. 

The stroking of Izzie’s fingers in and out of her body is keeping her suspended on a peak of sensation. Then she feels the hand inside of her twist, and Izzie’s thumb comes up to stroke her clit. The pressure on the taut ball of nerves pushes Casey higher still. Izzie is circling her clit using more and less pressure, and Casey is lost in it. She can hear herself chanting Izzie’s name and other words, but she is no longer in control of what she is saying, and then suddenly she is there. Her body is electric. There is only Izzie’s hand on her and pure blissful pleasure. Casey’s body explodes into her orgasm. She can feel her back arch, and she no longer can breath as the pleasure washes over her. Her legs are pressed tight together, trapping Izzie’s fingers on her and keeping the sensations washing over her. Finally her breath returns and her body releases. She lies back on the bed. Muscles shaking and heart thundering in her chest.

Casey feels Izzie’s hand pull out of her and she feels the smaller girl shift up until Izzie is holding her in her arms, letting them have this moment together. Casey looks into Izzie’s face and knows she doesn’t need to say anything yet. That experience was so beyond Casey’s wildest expectations. She has never felt pleasure like that before, and she knows that Izzie is right there with her, sharing these feelings and sensations for the first time. Casey embraces Izzie and then rolls them over to put herself on top of her girlfriend. Her body is recovering, and what she wants now is to touch Izzie. To make her feel as special as she feels right now.

Casey lets her body touch as much of Izzie’s it can. From the way Izzie is breathing and the subtle squirming she can’t hide, Casey knows that Izzie is extremely turned on right now. She looks down into Izzie’s eyes and sees pure lust there. The look makes Casey smile and now that she has her wits about her again, she can think much more clearly. 

She has control of things, and she decides to make the most of it by teasing the other girl a little. “That was seriously amazing, and I am so in love with you right now, but admit it, you totally studied some sort of lesbian sex textbook before you came over here, didn’t you? Nerd.” She adds a little wink for good measure. Izzie looks so serious, she wants to lighten the mood a little.

Apparently Izzie doesn’t appreciate the joke, though, “Oh my God, Newton. Really? You are going to joke right now?” Casey feels Izzie’s finger jab into her side.

“Yeah, but we all know that you love me anyway, so…” Casey manages to shrug her shoulders a little. Expressing feelings has never been Casey’s strong suit, but she can get serious when she needs to, so she changes tactics and takes out the humor, leaving in the sentiment. “But really, Izzie, I wasn’t kidding about what you just made me feel. That was incredible. I’ve never felt anything like that before. And I love you so, so much.”

The tender look she gets from Izzie at this remark is much better than a jab in the side. Her girlfriend looks so vulnerable at this moment, and Casey brings up her hand to stroke Izzie’s face. “Now I want to make you feel like that. Is that OK?”

At Izzie’s nod, Casey’s stomach gets that little anticipatory flip flop, and she bites her lip in anticipation of what she will do next. She slides her leg between Izzie’s thighs and her breath catches when she feels the slick wetness of Izzie’s center rubbing against her leg. She brings her hand up and touches Izzie’s perfect breasts, teasing the nipples with her fingers and listening as Izzie’s body responds to her touch. She brings her mouth back down to the sensitive areas she already has mapped out along Izzie’s neck and shoulders, and the other girl begins to grind down on her leg. The feeling of this girl soft and wet against is utterly new and enticing to Casey, and she knows she needs to touch Izzie there.

She brings her mouth down to lay an intimate kiss between Izzie’s breasts, and then she shifts herself, lifting up her body and creating space between them. She runs her hand down Izzie’s torso, and she feels Izzie spreading her legs open for her below. She tries to take her time and not seem too anxious, but she can’t be slow any more. When her fingers get to Izzie’s wet folds, she immediately slides them in between and spreads them apart. She explores with her fingers the silky smooth engorged skin, and she brings her fingers up to the hard bundle of nerves at the meeting of the two inner folds. She hears is Izzie gasp and then let out little pants and whimpers of pleasure as she circles her fingers around the girl’s clitoris, passing over and over it until Izzie’s legs are shaking and she is writhing beneath her. Her eyes are closed and her chest heaving.

Casey stays there until she can’t wait any longer, and then she brings her fingers lower and plunges them inside of Izzie. She curves her fingers inside of the smaller girl, feeling how her body yields to the pressure and then squeezes tighter around her fingers with each stroke. She starts pumping her fingers in and out. The movement of her arm causing her whole body to rock and she is fucking Izzie with her fingers. Izzie’s arms are wrapped around her back, grasping at her, and they are rocking together in a rhythm. Faster and faster. Casey trying to keep up with the pace Izzie’s body is demanding. Casey’s fingers feel like they are being crushed by the pressure inside of Izzie as it builds, and she can tell that the other girl is almost there. The tension is building and building in Izzie’s body, but she can’t seem to find the release. Casey realizes what Izzie needs and pulls her fingers back out to bring them to Izzie’s clit. It only takes a stroke of her fingers over the ball of nerves and Izzie’s body spasms under her, her muscles taken over by her orgasm. Izzie’s head is thrown back in bliss. Casey hears her own name on Izzie’s lips along with the gasps of pleasure as the girl’s body shakes. 

As Izzie comes down from her orgasm, Casey removes her hand and shifts her body so that she can see Izzie’s expression. The dark haired girl is smiling blissfully. “That was so incredible. Wow... I love you so much, Casey Gardner.” 

Casey doesn’t think it would be possible to be happier than she is right now. She rolls onto her back and pulls Izzie’s head onto her chest. Izzie brings her arm up to wrap around her waist, and they are back in a familiar position. One they have been in many times before in this bed, but this time, things are different. There is a shift in their relationship. A new level of comfort with each other’s bodies and a new intimacy in their touch and their feelings.

Eventually Casey breaks the comfortable silence, “Well, I would say that was worth waiting for.”

“Yeah, but now that I know how amazing we are together, Newton, there is no way we are waiting that long again.” Casey can hear the smile in Izzie’s voice, and it is echoed in her own face.

“Ha! Well, let's cross our fingers and hope everything goes well for Sam tonight at his new apartment,” Casey replies. 

Casey can feel as Izzie curls her body to relax even further into her. All she can see is Izzie’s dark hair beneath her chin, but she can feel when Izzie’s breathing starts to even out and her hands go still.

Oh no, Casey thinks. “No way are you falling asleep on me right here, Izzie. I DO NOT do naked sleeping.” There is just something about trying to sleep without anything between her nether regions and the sheets that Casey cannot handle, and she doesn’t care what kind of moment they just had. She will be wearing PJs to bed.

She slides out from under Izzie’s body and goes over to the dresser to find some shorts and a tank top. By the time she gets back to the bed, Izzie has already crawled under the covers and turned onto her side away from Casey. She slides in next to the smaller girl and moves close enough to spoon up against her. She feels Izzie sink back into her before she falls sound asleep. Casey’s eyes are still open, and honestly they probably will be for a while. The feelings that have overtaken her tonight are intoxicating, and she isn’t quite ready to let the evening end. She brings her face in close to Izzie’s hair and breathes in the scent of the other girl. Lavender and chocolate and now, for the first time, a scent that Casey can identify as sex, Casey let’s herself slip into the bliss of this moment.


	2. Izzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romance and first time from Izzie's POV.

_**Newton:** Sam and my parents are away on Saturday night. Want to come over?_

Izzie stares at the line of text on her screen for the hundredth time that day. Casey had sent it three days ago, but Izzie’s heart starts to beat faster every time she looks at it. _And today is finally Saturday,_ she thinks to herself. The past three days have never felt longer. 

She thought that nannying for three kids on top of her own siblings wouldn’t be that bad. How hard could it be if she kept them mostly contained in the house and the fenced in backyard? Snacks, games, TV, and outside time should be easy enough. But wow was she wrong. She feels like a mixture between a circus ringmaster and a cat herder. Every night she goes to bed exhausted, only to get up and do it all again the next day.

Her Sundays with Casey and their phone time before bed at night are keeping her sane, though. Izzie doesn’t think that Casey really grasps how important she is to her. Casey is like a rock solid island in the middle of Izzie’s stormy sea of a life. With Casey, Izzie can be herself. She can laugh and sing and relax. When Casey looks at her, Izzie can see herself through her girlfriend’s eyes, and it makes her feel like a better version of herself. Izzie takes a deep breath. Tonight, she is finally going to have the girl that she loves all to herself, and she is ready to give Casey everything that she has to give.

Izzie lifts her eyes from her phone and watches the kids running around in the backyard. She flicks her gaze around mentally counting heads. _One, two, three, four, five… shit._ Someone is missing. Again. Izzie sighs and turns to head inside the house to find the wayward kid.

The screen door creaks on its hinges as she opens it. She hears pattering feet running away into the other room and can’t help grinning a little. This is not the first time she has been subjected to an impromptu game of hide-and-seek. Luckily, she knows all of the good hiding spots in here, so she sneaks into the living room on her tiptoes and starts the search. She checks behind the curtains and the oversized yellow chair in the corner. She opens the closet under the stairs and looks behind the open bathroom door. She peeks into the downstairs bedroom and catches a patch of dark hair as it disappears under the bed. 

Getting down on her hands and knees, Izzie leans her head down and peers underneath the unmade bed, brushing away the sheets hanging off of the side. In the dim light, she can see the dark shadow of a child and a pair of shining brown eyes looking back at her.

“You found me!” her brother says in a pouty voice.

“Yep, I did. Now get back outside to play! Your friends will be leaving soon.”

The boy wiggles slowly out from his hiding spot, discovering that getting himself out is actually a lot harder than getting in had been. When he can finally get to his feet, he gives his big sister a cheeky smile and runs out of the room. Izzie hears the back screen door squeak open and bang shut again. _She should really fix that,_ she thinks. She knows there is WD-40 in one of the kitchen drawers, but a check of the clock tells her that Mrs. Ramirez will be here soon to pick up her three kids. No time to do fix-it work now. As soon as those kids leave, she will pack her brother and two sisters in the car and bring them to her grandmother’s house for the night.

Izzie checks how she looks in the long mirror that hangs on the wall in her mom’s bedroom. Her hair is all over the place, and she thinks she looks a little tired. Maybe she can take a quick shower when she gets to Casey’s house. She runs upstairs and throws her toiletries into her backpack along with shorts and a tank top to wear for bed. Looking down at the state of her current outfit, she decided to throw in a skirt and strapless top to change into for the evening with Casey. 

Izzie loves clothes, and she appreciates how what she is wearing can influence how she feels. Tonight, she definitely wants to feel sexy. This is their first ever night alone together, and Izzie is excited, as well as a little nervous, about what will happen. She knows that Casey will want to be with her no matter how she looks, but she really, really loves when Casey can’t stop staring at her. It turns her on to think about Casey wanting her like that. She feels like she waited forever for Casey to look at her the way she does now: openly, lovingly, and oh so hungrily.

Izzie snaps back to her current reality when she hears the doorbell chime. She jogs down the stairs calling to the kids to come in from the backyard, then opens the door to let Mrs. Rodriguez in.

“How were the kids today, Izzie?” The older woman asks.

“Oh, they were great as always, Mrs. R,” Izzie answers with a mostly genuine smile. Really, she does love the kids. They are just A LOT of work.

“I’m so glad to hear that, honey,” Mrs. Rodriguez says as her kids pile enthusiastically out the door and into her waiting car. “Have a nice day off! See you Monday.”

“Thank you!” Izzie calls after them as she shuts the door.

She calls her own siblings to grab their bags for the overnight at their grandma’s house and heads back upstairs to supervise. Once all the clothes and toothbrushes and wayward stuffed animals are packed and ready to go, she corrals them into the car and helps them buckle in. 

As she climbs in the driver’s seat and starts the car, she glances in the rear view mirror at three smiling faces. “Alright, is everybody ready?” There is nodding of heads from everyone, and Izzie pulls out of the driveway more than ready for the night to start.

——————

Izzie knocks on the Gardner’s door a good half hour before the time Casey had told her to come. She was so eager to get here that she practically shoved the kids into her grandma’s house with only a quick goodbye. There is only one car in the driveway, so she knows she is safe from seeing Casey’s parents, and she figures Casey won’t mind her getting there a little early to start their night together.

As she stands on the front porch waiting for Casey to get to the door, she adjusts the backpack strap on her shoulder. She glances down at her clothes and kind of wishes that she had taken the extra time to shower before she came, but too late now. She would just get to surprise Casey with the sexy reveal a little later.

Izzie is about to knock again when the door swings open revealing a very disheveled looking Casey.

Casey’s hair is tied back in a messy ponytail. She is wearing an athletic t-shirt and (Izzie assumes) some short shorts, but she can’t be sure because currently they are completely hidden behind a fluorescent pink apron sporting the slogan “Mom’s Do It Best In The Kitchen”. The apron is covered with splashes of something thick, brown, and sticky. 

As Izzie’s eyes scan her girlfriend up and down, she bites her lip to try and control her smile. Casey looks absolutely hilarious, but also disarmingly adorable.

“Izzie?” Casey looks at her like a deer in headlights. “I thought you were the delivery guy! What are you doing here? You’re, like, super early!”

Izzie glances past Casey into the house then back at the taller girl, “I’m so sorry! I was just so excited to get here… Can I come in anyway, though?”

Casey steps to the side to let her girlfriend in. “Yeah, definitely, sorry, I just…” Casey looks a little awkwardly toward the kitchen. “Um, I was making a surprise for you, and it is taking me a LOT longer than I thought it would, so--”

“Oh!” Izzie says, touched that Casey was planning some sort of surprise. “Yeah, no problem. You can keep going. I mean, I won’t look. Actually, I was hoping to go upstairs and use your shower?” She looks a little sheepishly at Casey, hoping her girlfriend will forgive her for messing up the surprise.

Casey seems to have recovered, though, now that the shock of Izzie getting there early has worn off, and she is less flustered as she says, “Go ahead. You can definitely use the shower… Speaking of which, sorry about _this_ ,” she gestures with her hands down her body. “I expected everything to be ready by now, but I should have known better than to attempt something in the kitchen. I’m just cleaning up in there, then I’ll be up to take my own shower because, obviously, this isn’t exactly what I was planning on wearing tonight.”

“It isn’t?” Izzie can’t resist teasing a little, “Because, I am finding the sexy mom look really appealing on you, Newton,” she winks at the taller girl.

“Eew, get out of here, nerd. I do not want to be thinking about my mom right now!” Casey playfully pushes her toward the stairs and disappears into the kitchen.

\---------------

Izzie showers quickly and gets dressed in the skirt and top that she packed earlier. Casey still hasn’t appeared upstairs, so Izzie figures she’ll hang out on the bed until her girlfriend comes up. She doesn’t want to ruin Casey’s surprise for her, whatever it is, and besides, she loves Casey’s bed. It is so cushy and pillowy and it always smells good. Izzie knows that is mostly Elsa’s doing, and she silently thanks the woman for inadvertently making Izzie’s overnights more enjoyable.

It is a few minutes more before Casey arrives in the room, sans apron, and sees Izzie sitting on her bed. Her eyes darken as she looks the raven haired girl up and down, and then she climbs onto the bed to pull Izzie into a kiss. Izzie sucks a surprised breath in through her nose, then leans into the kiss, hugging Casey’s body closer. Casey mouth tastes like chocolate, and it makes Izzie want to kiss her forever. Too soon, though, Casey breaks away and jumps back off the bed. “I’m just going to…” she motions with her thumb over her shoulder toward the shower, and she backs through the doorway, eyes still glued to Izzie until the door closes.

Izzie’s body is left humming as her girlfriend disappears and the shower water turns on. The way Casey was just looking at her was exactly what she was hoping for when she first picked out this outfit. She smiles and looks down at herself before climbing off the bed and cracking the bathroom door open a tiny bit.

“Is it OK if I go downstairs?” She calls in to her girlfriend.

“Sure! Just don’t go in the kitchen, OK?” she hears in response.

She heads for the stairs and makes her way to the couch in the living room, careful to avoid looking into the kitchen. As she sits down on the couch, she takes stock of just how giddy she is feeling right now. She has butterflies in her stomach, but not from nerves. When she is in this house with Casey, everything feels right. She is safe and loved and comfortable in a way that she isn’t at her own house. This house, and the family inside of it, are a part of Izzie now. And her ridiculously adorable girlfriend coming up with a surprise for their first night alone is just icing on the cake.

She doesn’t have to wait long before she hears Casey leave her room. Izzie takes in her girlfriend’s long, athletic body as she makes her way down the stairs. Casey is wearing a form fitting red polo shirt and a pair of black shorts that show off all of her carefully toned muscles from a summer of training. The outfit is so Casey, somehow both sexy and carefree at the same time, and Izzie loves it. She realizes she is staring, but could care less. Casey meets her eyes and they both smile a little shyly at each other. Acknowledging for the first time, that there is something about tonight that is very different than anything they have done before.

Izzie stands up from the couch and smooths her skirt with her hands as Casey walks into the living room. She bites her lip, and Casey comes right into her space putting her hands on the smaller girl’s waist. Izzie can feel the warmth of Casey’s hands on the patch of skin that is exposed between her skirt and her top. She looks up into Casey’s brown eyes and then closes the distance between their lips, needing to kiss this girl again to somehow satiate the feelings inside of her. She keeps things tender and light, though, for now. She can feel the tension building in the air around them, but she knows there is no rush, and she wants to enjoy everything Casey has planned for tonight.

As they pull away from each other, Casey glances into the kitchen, and Izzie’s eyes follow. 

“So, can I see the surprise now?” Izzie asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

Casey smiles at her a little sheepishly, “Yep. You can. I mean, it isn’t anything big. I just, I wanted to make something a little special for us… for you, tonight.”

She takes Izzie’s hand and leads her into the kitchen. The table is set for two with a tablecloth, flowers, and fancy plates that Izzie realizes must be Elsa and Doug’s wedding china. There are platters holding what looks like Italian food and wine glasses containing some sort of bubbly liquid. 

Casey catches Izzie eyeing the glasses and says hurriedly, “It’s just sparkling grape juice. I hope that is OK. I really want to remember tonight, and if I start drinking wine…” She shrugs and looks askance at Izzie.

“Yeah, that sounds great, actually,” Izzie replies with a soft smile. “I want that, too. To remember tonight, I mean.” She gives Casey’s hand a quick squeeze. “The food smells amazing, by the way. Should we eat?”

“Yes, definitely,” Casey says. She looks hungrily at the food and they sit down at the table across from each other. “I hope you like chicken parm, it is one of my favorites and Coach never lets me eat it anymore on regular training days.”

Izzie nods her head and takes a good sized helping of pasta and the chicken. “Love it!” she says with a smile.

“I didn’t make it, though,” Casey says. “It’s take out, but I promise it is the best around.”

The two eat comfortably in relative silence for a bit. They steal glances at each other between bites, and the sound of forks and knives scraping the plates is familiar and relaxing. After a few minutes, though, Casey looks like she remembers something important and pushes her chair back quickly to get to her feet.

“I forgot the music!” she says to a very surprised Izzie then jogs into the other room. A few minutes later, strains of classical string instruments come through the sound system speakers that are scattered around the house. Casey returns to the kitchen and drops back into her chair.

Izzie smiles to herself. Casey has obviously put a lot of thought into making this dinner super romantic, and although it is maybe coming off a little cheesy, Izzie is loving it. She has never really known Casey to be particularly romantic before. Not that her girlfriend won’t have conversations about feelings when she has to, but those usually end up romantic in more of an accidental way. Otherwise, Casey tends toward keeping things simple: a movie, a slurpee in the car, a day at the beach, and she often can’t resist lightening the mood with humor. But here she is with a whole romantic evening planned out. Italian food and mood music and sparkling cider in (what Izzie now suspects) are real crystal glasses. 

Izzie reaches across the table to take Casey’s hand. “Thank you for this. I really love it,” she says genuinely.

Casey beams back at her with a wide smile. “Oh good. I was a little worried that it might come off too cheesy or something.”

Izzie responds with a blush, “Well, it is just the right amount of cheesy for me.”

The rest of the meal drifts by with some discussion about their respective weeks and their usual easy banter.

Once they have each cleaned their plates of food (and gone back for seconds on their favorite parts), Casey takes the plates and puts them on the counter. She wraps up the leftover food quickly and puts it in the refrigerator, then turns to Izzie.

“Shall we take our dessert in the living room?” she asks in a mock formal voice as she reaches for Izzie’s arm to guide her out of the room.

“OK, OK, that is too cheesy,” Izzie laughs and rolls her eyes at her girlfriend. 

“OK, fine, but I promise the next part will be good,” Casey replies as she plops Izzie a little unceremoniously on the couch and heads back into the kitchen.

Izzie has no idea what is coming next. This side of Casey is something new, and she is finding the evening to be fun and surprising in ways that she definitely did not anticipate. 

Quickly, her girlfriend returns to the room with a cold tray and lays it on the coffee table as she sits down. She can’t hide the pride in her voice as she says, “Chocolate covered strawberries! I got the idea from Sam. He says they are super romantic.”

Izzie looks down at the tray of sweets and tries not to laugh. They are, in fact, semi-recognizable as chocolate covered strawberries. However, it would be extremely generous to call them appetizing to look at. She can see where chocolate has slid off parts of them and was obviously globbed on with a spoon. Some are covered half way, while others just look like mounds of chocolate with green leaves sticking out of the top.

Casey looks back down at her work with a little shrug. “So it turns out they were a lot harder to make than I thought. I probably should have just bought them like Sam suggested.”

Izzie reaches forward and grabs one of the best looking ones then takes a big bite. The rich chocolate flavor mixes with the sweet fresh strawberry in the most delicious way. Izzie recognizes the taste of the chocolate from her earlier kiss with her girlfriend.

“Ooooh,” she moans, “These are actually amazing.” She turns to Casey and sees that the taller girl is sitting with her mouth a little open staring at Izzie’s lips.

“What?” Casey shakes her head clear and closes her mouth. “Oh. Good. Thanks. I’m glad they taste better than they look,” and she reaches for one herself.

The two girls work their way through about half the tray. Their fingers covered in chocolate at this point and their lips as well.

With a mouth still full of strawberry, Casey looks at Izzie and says, “Hmmm. Sam didn’t warn me about how messy these would be.” She glances around and realizes that she forgot the napkins in the other room. “Be back in a minute!” She says and gets to her feet using only her legs to propel her up since she doesn’t want to put her chocolate covered hands down on anything.

Izzy raises her eyebrows at the muscles that move just showed off in Casey’s legs. As her girlfriend makes her way to the back of the kitchen, Izzie watches her body move and, suddenly, she decides she doesn’t need any more chocolate covered strawberries. 

She gets up and follows the other girl to the kitchen. While Casey is grabbing the napkins off of the counter, Izzie comes up behind her and presses her body against Casey’s. She reaches her arms around Casey and grabs a napkin out of the other girl’s hand. She pulls back and wipes the chocolate off of her hands and mouth, but she doesn’t give Casey enough room to turn around yet. Instead, when she is done with her napkin, she tosses it over into the trash can and wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist from behind. Casey seems to have frozen in place, but then Izzie can feel her wipe up her own hands and mouth and put down the napkin. Her hands come down on top of Izzie’s, and they stand there for a moment just feeling each other breathe.

“Thank you again for this, Casey,” Izzie says into Casey’s back. She surprises herself a little by using Casey’s real name and not her nickname, but something about tonight, and the shift in the air has made it feel right. 

She backs up enough for Casey to turn around and looks up into her face, biting her lip a little as she anticipates what she is going to say. “Can we go upstairs now?”

Casey grins down at her, then takes her hand and leads her willingly to the stairs, turning off the light switches as they go.

\------------------

It is only a minute later that they reach Casey’s bedroom, but Izzie can feel the tension that has built between them in that short time. The romantic dinner had been perfect, but now Izzie was ready for what she had been anticipating basically since the day she and Casey had made that tent and watched horror movies together.

The two girls stand at the end of the bed and turn to clasp hands. Izzie looks at Casey and it feels like she can hardly breathe. Something has sucked all of the oxygen out of the room and she is almost lightheaded. Casey is looking down at her with a mix of tenderness and desire, and Izzie can’t wait anymore. Their lips come crashing together with all of the built up want of the last months. Casey’s arms wrap around her shoulders and waist, pulling them together as the kiss deepens. Izzie’s hands automatically come up to cradle Casey’s face. This kiss is familiar to them both, and they stand there, exploring each others mouths with tongues and lips and let the electricity build up between them. Casey guides Izzie down onto the bed, and they break apart long enough to slide up so Izzie’s head is on the pillow. Izzie pulls Casey down on top of her. Casey’s leg slots between Izzie’s thighs, and she leans in to continue their kiss.

Izzie moves her hands away from Casey’s face and begins to roam them over her body, feeling every soft curve and taut muscle. She is frustrated by the fabric keeping them apart, though, and she tugs at the bottom of Casey’s shirt until the other girl gets the message and rocks back to a kneeling position peel it off. Casey is wearing a simple white bra underneath.

“You too,” Casey says breathlessly, and Izzie sits up to let Casey remove her shirt for her.

Izzie hears Casey’s breath hitch in her throat and her eyes darken. She looks down at her own chest and realizes that she had forgotten the fact that she wore her strapless top that looks best when she doesn’t wear a bra. She is naked from the waist up, and Casey stares at her uncovered breasts with undisguised want. Izzie smirks a little at her girlfriend playfully and raises her eyebrows with a look toward Casey’s bra.

Casey understands the unspoken signal and removes the article of clothing, revealing her breasts. At the sight, Izzie feels a jolt of desire shoot to her core. She reaches up a hand and tenderly touches Casey’s breast. She lets her fingers drift over it, exploring the soft pale skin and the dark pink of her nipple. Casey is staying perfectly still, but her chest is rising and falling faster than it was before, and Izzie can hear her breaths in the quiet.

Slowly, Casey guides them both down onto the bed and begins to kiss down Izzie’s neck. Izzie can feel Casey’s warm mouth as it places small kisses at the nape of her neck and out along her shoulder. Her breath hitches as Casey’s tongue comes out to flick at Izzie’s collarbone and then scrapes the same spot with her teeth. Then Casey is moving her mouth lower. Dragging her lips over the soft flesh of Izzie’s breast. Izzie’s eyes slam shut and she moans at the sensation of Casey’s hot mouth sliding over her nipple. Casey teases it into a sensitive point with her tongue then sucks it into her mouth. One of Izzie’s hands is in Casey’s hair, holding the other girl to her, while her free hand grips hard into the blankets beside her on the bed. Izzie feels one of Casey’s hands move until it is massaging her other breast, and the sensation is almost overwhelming. Izzie arches her back up, craving more and more contact. Casey’s mouth leaves her nipple, and Izzie wants to cry out in despair until she feels Casey’s lips kissing across her chest and stopping to take her other nipple in her mouth. The wetness left by Casey’s mouth as she moves grows cool on Izzie’s skin, and she feels goosebumps rising. 

Casey continues to lick and suck at Izzie’s breast and nipple until the smaller girl is writhing and panting beneath her. Finally, Izzie pulls Casey’s head back up to her own and brings their lips together. Now that Casey’s attention is removed from her breasts, Izzie can muscle up enough coordination to bring her leg over Casey’s and turn them over until she is on top of the taller girl, her leg now fit between Casey’s thighs. 

She looks down at Casey and knows that the lust she is feeling must show in her face. She immediately lowers herself down and kisses the V visible right at the base of her Casey’s neck. She lets her tongue dip into the soft skin above her collar bone, and Casey hands come up to grip into her back. She takes her time tasting the skin all around Casey’s neck and shoulders with her tongue, sucking with her lips when she finds a particularly tender spot, and eliciting a moan of pleasure when she nips at the skin just below her girlfriend’s ear. Casey’s heart is beating fast and hard. Izzie can feel Casey’s pulse in her neck as she travels her lips back down toward her girlfriends breasts. She raises her head a little when her mouth is hovering just above Casey’s nipple, and she waits until Casey looks down at her, their eyes making contact as she breathes lightly onto Casey’s nipple. The look Casey gives her nearly undoes her and for a second she forgets what she wanted to do next, but then Casey is arching her back up and Izzie brings her mouth down over Casey’s nipple. She takes her time, feeling Casey’s response to her as she sucks then flicks the nipple with her tongue. She is using one hand to prop up her body, but the other roams Casey’s torso. Teasing her other breast and stroking down her side and across her navel with her fingers, raising goosebumps along the way. Casey is grinding down on Izzie’s thigh that is trapped between her legs.

Izzie shifts and brings her head up to kiss Casey’s mouth softly, then she sits back on the bed. Casey raises herself onto her elbows to watch her. Izzie brings her hands to the button on Casey’s shorts and looks at her. The question written on her face and implicit in her actions. Casey nods her head at Izzie, so Izzie continues with the action. She pops the button and undoes the zipper of Casey’s shorts and then she slides both the shorts and underwear down and off of Casey’s body at the same time. She drops the clothing off of the bed and looks back at the now naked girl in front of her.

Izzie’s breath hitches in her throat. “You are so beautiful, Casey,” she says hoarsely, with awe and love mingling in her voice. 

Casey blushes pink, but smiles at Izzie, beaming with pleasure at the compliment. “You are, too, you know. I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful in my entire life.”

It’s Izzie’s turn to blush at this.

Then a little smirk comes over Casey’s face. “But I feel like one of us is overdressed right now," and her eyes turn pointedly to the skirt that Izzie is still wearing.

Izzie climbs off the bed to remove the offending garment and the underwear beneath, then she climbs back onto the bed and lies her body along Casey’s until as much of their skin as possible is touching.

The feeling is like fire coursing through their skin. Both girls gasp at the sensation as they roam their hands over each others bodies. Exploring each other fully for the first time. It is Izzie, though, who takes control and shifts to lift herself up over Casey, resting her weight on her left arm. With her other hand, she begins stroking the outside of Casey’s thigh and then, as Casey’s breath hitches, she moves her hand between Casey’s legs. She runs her fingers up her girlfriend’s inner thigh and Casey shudders with anticipation, but Izzie stops just before reaching the apex. She gazes down at Casey’s face and then kisses her deeply. Her tongue slides into Casey’s mouth and Casey brings her hands up until they are threading into Izzie’s hair. Holding them together. Casey’s kisses start to become more desperate until she pulls Izzie’s head back enough to gasp. “Izzie, I need you to touch me. Please. Touch me now."

Izzie brings her hand the rest of the way up Casey’s thigh and slides two fingers into the slick warmth between the folds there. She runs her fingers up and down along the inner folds, feeling how wet Casey is for her. 

She shifts her head and upper body back a little, so that she can watch Casey’s reactions to her touch, then she slides her fingers to Casey’s entrance and plunges them in.

Casey arches off the bed, her pelvis coming down to meet Izzie’s fingers and push them even deeper inside. Izzie gasps as the feeling of Casey’s body surrounding her. She begins to stroke her inside. Pulling her fingers out and pushing them back in. Over and over. Casey’s body setting the rhythm. Then she presses even deeper and crooks her fingertips so that she can press along Casey’s inner lining. Casey lets out a gasp and grasps at the covers on the bed. Izzie repeats the move, finding new spots inside of Casey to press and rub.

Casey is panting now and under the breaths, Izzie can hear her own name being chanted over and over. Izzie’s fingers are nearly trapped as Casey gets tighter and tighter. She adjusts herself a little lower over the other girl, and it gives her just the angle that she needs to bring her thumb over to stroke lightly the hard nub of nerves above where her fingers are working inside of Casey.

Casey’s body spasms like it was hit with an electric shock, and Izzie strokes the spot again. She adds more pressure and begins to make little circles with her thumb, her fingers almost unusable at this point with Casey’s body clamped so solidly around them. Casey is grinding into her, her eyes clamped shut, and Izzie can hear her panting faster and faster interspersed with almost frantic whispers of “yes, yes, yes, oh my god, oh my god, yes, yes, Izzie,” until all of a sudden Casey’s entire body seizes up and she arches impossibly high off the bed. There is absolutely no sound, Izzie holds her as she watches Casey, her hand squeezed between Casey’s thighs. And then Casey lets out a high pitched sound of pleasure that crescendos then fades slowly and Casey’s body relaxes and Izzie feels the wetness now soaking the fingers still inside of her girlfriend. Izzie’s own heart pounding in her chest and her arousal is almost overwhelming as she watches her girlfriend. 

Slowly, she slides her hand out from between Casey’s legs and makes her way back up to pull the taller girl into her arms and hold her. Casey opens her eyes and looks at Izzie, and it is a look that Izzie has never seen before. There is something in it that is new and special and secret, and she knows that it is a look for only her to see. Casey finally brings her arms up until she is holding onto Izzie as well, and for a few moments they just stay like this. Locked together. Perfectly fit.

But then, Casey is rolling them so that she is lying on top of Izzie. Supporting herself with her elbows just enough that she isn’t putting all of her weight on the smaller girl, but still holding her trapped. Casey’s face is inches away from Izzie and her hair is draped on either side of Izzie’s face.

Casey beams down at her with a huge smile. “That was seriously amazing, and I am so in love with you right now, but admit it, you totally studied some sort of lesbian sex textbook before you came over here, didn’t you? Nerd.” Then she winks and gives Izzie her teasing smile to let her know that she isn’t really serious, and Izzie rolls her eyes at her.

“Oh my God, Newton,” she gives her a good natured jab on the side with her finger, the nickname making a return for the moment. “Really? You are going to joke right now?” She tries to sound annoyed or exasperated but she doesn’t manage to pull off either one. _Of course her girlfriend is teasing her right now. After that incredible moment they just shared, and with her body draped over Izzie’s still very turned on one._

“Yeah, but we all know that you love me anyway, so…” Casey manages to shrug her shoulders a little, then her face turns more serious. “But really, Izzie, I wasn’t kidding about what you just made me feel. That was incredible. I’ve never felt anything like that before. And I love you so, so much,” she smiles tenderly at Izzie now and lifts her body until she can free a hand to caress Izzie’s cheek. “Now I want to make you feel like that. Is that OK?” and her voice is low and sexy in a way that Izzie has never heard before.

Izzie nods to Casey and bites her lip, as her mouth seems to have suddenly gone dry, and she doesn’t really trust herself to talk. Casey grins and shifts her leg in between Izzie’s thighs, pressing down until Izzie can feel her wet center against Casey’s upper thigh. Casey brings her hand to Izzie’s breast and starts to slowly massage it, rekindling Izzie’s desire and the throbbing between her legs. She plays with Izzie’s nipple and lazily brings her mouth back down to kiss along her neck. Izzie closes her eyes and starts to grind against Casey’s leg, whimpering for more pressure. 

She can feel Casey’s hot breath and lips as she moves her mouth down toward Izzie’s chest. Her girlfriend pauses briefly at the space between her breasts, almost directly above her heart. She feels Casey place a tender kiss there then pull her head back and shift her body up and off of Izzie a little, still keeping her torso above Izzie’s. The movement removes the contact of Casey’s thigh from her core, and Izzie lifts her head enough to watch her girlfriend’s hand as it moves downward between them. Casey’s hand slides over her stomach and then down still further. Izzie’s breath quickens and she subconsciously widens her legs to provide Casey more access. And then Casey’s hand is there on her. She can feel Casey’s fingers gently spread her open and then they are touching her exactly where she is aching to be touched. Casey’s fingertips search out and quickly find her clitoris and Izzie feels a jolt of pure pleasure run from the bundle of nerves down both her legs. Casey strokes and starts circling. The sensations are overwhelming Izzie, and she has no control of the muscles in her legs as they start to tremble. She reaches out blindly with her hands until she finds Casey’s back, gripping it her to keep herself anchored to this moment, this reality, and the fact that it is Casey’s hand between her legs making her feel like this. 

Casey shifts her body slightly, then, and Izzie feels two fingers move lower and then slide into her. Casey’s long, slim fingers curve inside of her and stroke her over and over. The feeling is like nothing Izzie has experienced before. She lets out a whimper of pleasure, and she can feel her orgasm starting to build. Her senses are heightened, her breaths are coming faster and faster, and she there is a warm liquid feeling building in her lower abdomen. Casey starts moving her fingers in and out, and with the motion of her hand, Casey’s entire body begins to rock and take up the rhythm. She starts pumping harder and faster, and Izzie is rocking to match the motion, their bodies in sync. Casey is looking directly down into Izzie’s eyes, but never loses the smooth motion of her fingers. 

Izzie is so close now to her release. Her muscles are taut and she is at the brink, but she can’t quite fall over the edge. Then suddenly, Casey pulls her fingers out and slides them up through swollen sensitive folds, to the hard nub of Izzie’s clit. She strokes it hard with her fingers, and Izzie’s world stops and explodes in pleasure. Her body feels electrified, and every muscle seizes up as she tumbles over the edge. There is a rushing sound in Izzie’s ears, like she can hear her blood as it surges through her. Her insides feel like they are melting in a surge of warmth, and then, when her muscles finally relax, they are left shaking in a mix of pleasure and exhaustion.

The adrenaline is still coursing through her body when she opens her eyes and sees Casey looking down at her. The taller girl leans down and kisses her gently as she brings her hand out from between Izzie’s legs.

Izzie smiles up at Casey. “That was so incredible. Wow,” she shakes her head, lost for the right word to describe how she feels. “I love you so much, Casey Gardner.” And Casey smiles down at her with a look that matches how happy Izzie feels right now.

Casey rolls onto her back and pulls Izzie’s head onto her chest. Izzie brings her still shaky arm around Casey’s waist. They lie like this for a bit without needing to talk. Content in each other's company. Casey’s hand is stroking along Izzie’s back, and Izzie is making lazy circles on Casey’s stomach with her fingers. 

Finally Casey speaks, “Well, I would say that was worth waiting for.”

Izzie can’t agree more, “Yeah, but now that I know how amazing we are together, Newton, there is no way we are waiting that long again.”

“Ha! Well, let's cross our fingers and hope everything goes well for Sam tonight at his new apartment,” Casey replies. 

Izzie nods into Casey’s chest and closes her eyes. She is still naked and so is Casey, but the summer air is warm and she feels so cosy up against her girlfriend. Plus, she is exhausted from her day with the kids and the amazing sex they just had. Maybe she can just drift off…

“Hey!” she hears Casey’s voice enter her brain. “No way are you falling asleep on me right here, Izzie. I DO NOT do naked sleeping.” Then she feels her girlfriend shift out from under her and hears her opening drawers and then sliding on some sort of clothing. Izzie on the other hand, is only willing to move her own body enough to slide between the sheets. She snuggles in as she feels Casey cuddle up against her back and wrap an arm around her waist. Then she lets her body relax completely and loses herself to the blackness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be on a family vacation next week, so I won't be able to post the last two stories until the following week. Hope you enjoy these while you wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is Izzie's POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Atypical gets to own them, but at least I can love them.


End file.
